Otome Tochter
by Youkai15
Summary: Naraku ist besiegt und das Shikon no Tama wieder komplett. An sich könnte es nicht besser sein im mitelalterlichen Japan.rnDoch Sesshoumaru kann ein Ereigniss von vor 8 Jahren nicht vergessen und er muss erkennen, dass er seinem Vater ähnlicher ist, als e
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Also dies ist meine erste FF ... Kommis sind natürlich erlaubt und auch erwünscht, da es mich interessiert, was ihr von der Story haltet. So und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**1.**

Beinahe grell schien die Sonne von dem wolkenlosen Himmel. Ein kleines Wäldchen wuchs entlang des kleinen, ausgetretenen Weges, der sich durch die sanften Hügel schlängelte. Das Gras hatte ein sattes Grün. Grillen zirpten. Vögel zwitscherten. Ein weißer Schmetterling saß auf einer der vielen Blumen.

Gelbe, Rote und blaue.

„_Gelbe Blumen … das waren ihre Lieblingsblumen …"_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Gedanken los zu werden. Die langen weißen Haare flogen durch die Luft. Eine Strähne verirrte sich in sein zart geschnittenes Gesicht. Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung strich er sie wieder weg.

Er durfte nicht mehr an sie denken. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Das war nicht seine Art. Er trauerte niemanden nach. Vor allem keinen schwächlichen Menschen, den er vor Jahren freiwillig verlassen hatte.

„_Heute, vor genau acht Jahren. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Hätte ich sie nicht zurückgelassen, hätte ich mich wieder vergessen, hätte ihr erneut weh getan"_, dachte er. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die Geschehnisse von damals erneut ab.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es waren inzwischen mehrere Jahre vergangen, seit Rin bei Sesshoumaru lebte. Aus dem kleinen, ängstlichen Mädchen, war ein aufgeweckter Teenager geworden. Ihr Körper hatte weibliche Formen angenommen. Selbst Jaken musste eingestehen, dass sie eine Schönheit war. Er kannte einige Youkaifrauen, die ihr längst nicht das Wasser reichen konnten.

Rins ehemals kurze Haare gingen mittlerweile bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Eine Strähne hatte sie seit zwei Jahren eingeflochten. Aus dem dünnen Zopf schimmerte eine weißliche Haarsträhne.

Es war eine Strähne, die Sesshoumaru verlor, als er erneut Rins Leben beschützte. Sie hatte sie damals am Boden liegen gesehen und ihn gefragt, ob er etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie sie behalten würde. Er hatte sie damals nur etwas verwundert angeschaut, ihr es aber erlaubt. In derselben Nacht hatte sie das Dämonenhaar in ihr Eigenes eingeflochten.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Rin den Hundedämonen, als dieser gerade einmal wieder gehen wollte.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", antwortete er emotionslos, ehe Jaken dazu kam, Rin eine Standpauke zu halten, weil sie den Herren so etwas fragte.

„Bitte nehmt mich mit", bettelte das Mädchen und sah ihn aus großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Wie sehr er diesen Blick hasste. Er machte ihn weich. Schon immer.

„Wie kommst du dazu, den Herren so etwas zu fragen, du kleines …", fing Jaken an zu wettern. Doch weit kam er nicht, da Rin ihm den Kopfstab aus der Hand gerissen und auf den Kopf gehauen hatte. Bewusstlos fiel der Krötendämon ins Gras und Rin ließ den Stab los.

Innerlich musste Sesshoumaru grinsen. Seit Rin älter geworden war, passierte es immer wieder, dass Jaken durch ihre Hand bewusstlos wurde. Nicht das Sesshoumaru etwas dagegen hatte, wenn die Kröte für einige Stunden ihr Maul hielt …

„Darf ich mitkommen, Lord Sesshoumaru- sama, bitte?", bat sie erneut.

Der Youkai deutete ein leichtes Nicken an und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Rins Gesicht strahlte und sie lief ihm hinterher. Nach einem kurzen Sprint hatte sie ihn eingeholt und ging neben ihm.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Zum Daragon Yama."

„Und was tun wir dort?"

„Du wirst in einer abgeschirmten Höhle warten, während ich meine Sachen erledige."

„Warum darf ich nicht mit?"

„Es ist besser so."

„Warum?", fragte Rin. Wäre sie nicht Rin, wäre sie schon längst tot. Niemand stellte ungestraft Sesshoumaru- samas Entscheidungen in Frage.

„Darum", antwortete der Lord. Er hatte keine allzu große Lust Rin alles zu erklären.

„Warum?"

„Rin", knurrte Sesshoumaru leise.

Augenblicklich hörte sie auf, ihn zu fragen. Sie wusste, er würde ihr nie etwas tun, aber es wäre trotzdem besser, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen. Immerhin hatte er sie schließlich mitgenommen, obwohl er es nicht gemusst hätte.

So wie früher, als sie noch ein Kind war, rannte sie etwas voraus und dachte sich Tänze und Lieder aus.

Sesshoumaru musterte sie verstohlen, als sie einige Meter vor ihm hertanzte.

Ja, sie war wirklich eine Schönheit. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht fühlte sich an wie Seide. Ihre Haare waren beinahe so weich, wie seine Eigenen. Und ihr Geruch … Sie roch nach Wind, nach Natur, nach Freiheit. Und ein kleines bisschen nach ihm.

„_Stop!"_, schallt er sich in Gedanken selbst. Was dachte er da? Sie war nur ein niederer Mensch. Ja genau, dass war sie: einfach nur ein Menschenweib.

Nein! Sie war _sein_ Menschenweib.

„_Wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihre vollen Lippen mit meinen … Nein! Nein! Nein!"_

Warum dachte er nur daran, wie es wäre sie zu küssen? Hatte er sich vielleicht in sie verliebt? Sogleich verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Sich in einen Menschen zu verlieben, dass klang eher nach seinem Halbbruder oder seinem Vater, aber nicht nach ihm.

Immer noch beobachtete er sie. Zwischen ihren dunklen Haaren blitzte seine weiße Haarsträhne auf. Irgendetwas daran löste in ihm ein komisches Gefühl aus. Er glaubte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen zu spüren. Aber es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, nein, es fühlte sich an, wie … wie …

Plötzlich hielt Sesshoumaru inne. Er roch etwas. Er witterte und erkannte den Geruch. Ein Geruch, den er seit knapp zwei Jahren aushalten musste. Nicht immer, aber jeden Monat war er für ein paar Tage vorhanden. Der Geruch ging jedes Mal eindeutig von Rin aus und wie es schien, war er der Einzige, der ihn wahrnehmen konnte.

Seit zwei Jahren musste er an diesen Tagen immer mit sich selbst ringen. Mehrmal schon hätte er fast verloren. Aber bisher hatte er sich jedes Mal wieder gefangen. Wenn es ging, verschwand er an diesen Tagen gewöhnlich. Doch nun. Er war allein mit ihr. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Aber zu bleiben würde bedeuten …

Plötzlich hörte er einen Aufschrei.

Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er Rin aus den Augen verloren hatte. Doch er spürte, dass sie nur wenige Meter entfernt war. Rasch war er bei ihr und diesem Geruch.

Seine Rin saß auf dem Boden und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den rechten Knöchel.

Sesshoumaru kniete neben ihr nieder und besah sich den Fuß. Er konnte sich schon denken, was passiert war. Rin hatte wieder einmal nicht auf ihren Weg geachtet und war über einen Stein gestolpert. Wie oft war das schon passiert? Sie ritt dann stets auf Ah- Un, bis ihr Fuß wieder in Ordnung war. Doch der zweiköpfige Drachen war bei Jaken.

„Kannst du auftreten?", fragte Sesshoumaru und strich sanft mit seiner krallenbesetzten Hand über ihren Knöchel.

Rin schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Herren hilflos an. Sie wusste, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte. Durch sie würde er nun aufgehalten werden.

Doch noch ehe sie sich weiter beschuldigen konnte, registrierte sie, wie Sesshoumaru ihren Arm um seine Hals legte, sein Arm sich um sie schlang und er sie hochhob.

Rin genoss es, ihm so nah zu sein. Es kam selten vor, dass sie so dicht an ihn geschmiegt war, dass sie seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte.

„_Er richt richtig gut …"_

Sesshoumaru versuchte so wenig wie möglich von Rins Geruch einzuatmen, während er weiter dem Weg folgte. Es wäre jedoch wohl einfacher gewesen, Inuyasha Tessaiga wegzunehmen, anstatt nicht Rins Duft zu atmen.

Er spürte, wie sein Verstand immer vernebelter wurde und seine Urinstinkte danach schrien, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Um den Verstand nicht komplett zu verlieren, biss er sich mit einem Reißzahn auf die Zunge. Er schmeckte das Blut, das austrat. Sein Blut. Aber wenn es half, die Kontrolle zu behalten …

„_Ihr Körper fühlt sich so zerbrechlich an … Ihre Hand, die in meinem Nacken liegt. Ich fühle, wie tausend kleine Stromstöße durch mich hindurchzucken._

_Wie es wohl wäre, wenn …"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Es war richtig, damals zu verschwinden. Ich hätte ihr sowieso nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können. Nicht nachdem ich mir einfach genommen hatte, was ich schon so lange begehrte. _

_Ich verletzte sie. _

_Ich brach ihr Vertrauen in mich."_

Seit er sie damals zurückgelassen hatte, dachte der Herrscher des Westens immer wieder über dasselbe nach.

Er hatte es zugelassen, dass seine Urinstinkte die Kontrolle über ihn übernahmen. Aber sie hatte auch überhaupt keine Abwehrreaktion auf sein Verhalten gezeigt.

„_Natürlich, warum sollte sie auch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, auf was ich hinaus wollte. Und als sie es vielleicht realisierte, war es eh schon zu spät …"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die nächsten Stunden hatte Sesshoumaru Rin schweigsam getragen. Als er dann den Geruch von Regen witterte, hielt er Ausschau nach einer Höhle.

„Warum rasten wir jetzt schon?", fragte Rin überrascht, als der Dämon sie in einer Höhle absetzte. Es war gerade einmal Nachmittag. Sie machten nur sehr selten um diese Uhrzeit eine Pause.

„Es wird bald regnen. Vermutlich wird es gewittern", antwortete Sesshoumaru tonlos.

Damit gab sie sich zufrieden. Doch schon bald darauf fiel ihr etwas anderes ein.

„Ich habe Hunger."

Leise seufzend stand der Hundedämon auf und verließ die Höhle. Der Himmel war zwar zugezogen, aber es regnete noch nicht und in der Nähe befand sich ein Fluss.

Er könnte seine angestaute Energie beim Fischen und beim Brennholzmachen loswerden.

„_Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee …"_

Sesshoumaru ließ seine Finger knacken und keine Minute später hatten seine gefährlichen Klauen eine kleine Eiche zu handlichen Holzstücken verwandelt. Er hob einige Scheite auf und brachte sie in die Höhle, wo er sie Rin vor die Füße warf und sich danach wieder wortlos umdrehte.

Als er erneut bei der zerlegten Eiche vorbeikam, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er es vielleicht doch ein wenig übertrieben hatte.

„_Aber irgendwo muss ich die Energie schließlich los werden. Und an Rin …? Nein! Niemals!" _

„_Irgendwie ist er komisch?"_, überlegte Rin, während sie das Holz zu einem Haufen schichtete und diesen anschließend anzündete.

Sie blickte von den Flammen hoch und sah, wie Sesshoumaru wieder kam. In seiner Hand hielt er mehrere Fische.

Rin beneidete ihn wie schon so oft. Für ihn war fischen ein Kinderspiel. Er hatte innerhalb weniger Minuten dieselbe Menge zusammen, wie sie in mehreren Stunden.

Der Dämon gab ihr die Fische, Rin spießte sie auf mehrere Stecken auf und hielt sie ins Feuer.


	2. Passion

**2.**

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und draußen tobte ein Sturm. In der Höhle brannte noch immer das Feuer. Dennoch fröstelte Rin. Sie stand auf, humpelte zu dem Dämon und setzte sich neben Sesshoumaru, der am anderen Ende der Höhle saß- stets darauf bedacht, den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mädchen beziehungsweise ihren Geruch zu bringen.

Jeder Muskel von ihm zuckte zusammen, als sich Rin an ihn kuschelte. Als ihr Blick den des Dämons traf, glaubte sie so etwas wie … wie … Sie konnte es nicht definieren. Sie hatte so einen Blick noch nie gesehen.

„Mir ist kalt", sagte Rin.

Doch anstatt wie normal sitzen zu bleiben, stand Sesshoumaru auf und entfernte sich von ihr. Kurz vor dem Höhlenausgang blieb er stehen und starrte in den Sturm hinaus.

Er spürte es förmlich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wie Rin sich ihm von hinten näherte. Der Geruch an ihr intensiver wie je zu vor. Die gesamte Höhle roch danach. Alles roch danach.

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie er mit jeder Sekunde, die er noch bei ihr blieb, weiter die Kontrolle verlor.

Seine Finger knackten.

„Was habt ihr Lord Sesshoumaru- sama?", fragte Rin und berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter. Eine Geste die andeuten sollte, dass er ihr jederzeit sein Herz ausschütten konnte.

Rin wusste, dass er das nie tun würde. Dennoch tat sie diese Geste.

Völlig überraschend für sie drehte sich Sesshoumaru auf einmal um. Seine Hand hatte ihren Arm gepackt und er presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Höhlenwand. Seine Augen glühten rot und es schien als wären seine Reißzähne etwas gewachsen.

Unkontrolliert wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Mund und ihren Hals.

Rin wusste, dass etwas nicht mit dem Hundedämon stimmte, doch sie vertraute ihm. Er war der Einzige, der ihr nie weh getan hatte.

Sesshoumaru zog sie grob von der Wand weg, zu sich hin. Er küsste sie weiter. Immer wieder hinterließen seine Reißzähne kleine Einstiche auf ihrer Haut. Unwirsch riss er das Band, das ihren Kimono zusammenhielt, weg und striff ihn ihr ab. Dabei hinterließen seine Krallen deutliche Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Unsanft zog er sie mit sich auf den harten Boden. Während er weiter ihren Körper küsste, bemühte er sich, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

…

Er blickte auf das zerbrechliche Wesen in seinem Arm, das tief und fest schlief.

„_Wie kann sie nur so schlafen? Wie kann sie das, nachdem ich …"_

„Wie kann sie jetzt noch so daliegen? Nachdem ich die …"

Er wollte es sich eingestehen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht zugeben, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Erneut wanderten seine wieder goldenen Augen über ihren Körper.

Erst jetzt registrierte er zahlreiche Kratz- und Bisswunden.

„_Wunden, die ich ihr zugefügt habe!"_

Sein Blick blieb an einem Symbol in ihrem Nacken hängen. Dort war eine Mondsichel eingeätzt. Eine Mondsichel, wie die, auf Sesshoumarus Stirn. Eine Mondsichel, von der alle Dämonen wussten, wessen Zeichen es war. Das Zeichen von Lord Sesshoumaru, dem Herrscher über die westlichen Ländereien, dem Anführer der Inuyoukais.

Mit entsetzen betrachtete er, was er angerichtet hatte.

Sein Traum und sein Albtraum sind zugleich wahr geworden.

Lautlos stand er auf und zog sich an. Er kniete sich neben der schlafenden Rin nieder und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. Bedacht sie nicht mit seinen scharfen Zähnen zu verletzen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Rin. Es ist besser, wenn ich verschwinde. Ich hätte nie erlauben dürfen, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Er stand auf, sammelte noch seine beiden Schwerter ein und trat dann hinaus in die schwarze Nacht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	3. Hanyous

Hi! Nun also geht es weiter. Ich wünsch euch viel spaß dabei und Kommis sind natürlich wie immer erlaubt g

**3.**

Sesshoumaru war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er immer weiter von seinem eigentlich Ziel fortkam.

Er kannte diese Gegend. Hier lebte sein Halbbruder, Inuyasha. Für Sesshoumaru war es unbegreiflich, wie Inuyasha nur bei Menschen leben konnte. Ja, sie sogar lieben konnte. Nachdem Naraku vernichtet worden war, ist dieses Mädchen aus der Zukunft bei seinem kleinen Halbbruder geblieben.

„_Dieses Weib hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich, Sesshoumaru mit diesem Hanyou ein Friedensabkommen, wie sie es nannte, geschlossen habe." _Das Abkommen zwischen den beiden ungleichen Brüdern besagte, dass keiner den anderen mehr angreifen durfte. Sollte es einer der beiden doch tun, so würde er von Kagome an den nächsten Baum gepinnt.

Und da Sesshoumaru keine Lust darauf hatte, die Vergangenheit Inuyashas am eigenen Leibe zu ertragen, musste er wohl oder übel auf die kleinen Kämpfe verzichten.

Für den Hundedämon war es unbegreiflich, wie Inuyasha so eine … Furie- ja, Furie erschien ihm das richtige Wort- nur zur Gefährtin nehmen konnte. Geschweige denn, mit dieser einen Sohn haben konnte. Beim Gedanken an Yuki, seinen Neffen, verzogen sich seine Lippen unwillkürlich zu einem leichten Grinsen. Der Mischling war beim Kämpfen genauso tollpatschig, wie Inuyasha früher.

Plötzlich hielt Sesshoumaru inne. Die Luft hatte ihm zwei fremde Gerüche zugetragen. Der eine Geruch beinhaltete irgendwie eine vertraute Komponente, nur konnte er sie nicht zuordnen. Der andere Duft gehörte eindeutig einem Schlangendämon. Es musste eine der seltenen Riesenschlangen sein.

Sesshoumarus Neugier war geweckt und er folgte der Witterung.

Jaken, den er eigentlich heute Abend am Schloss treffen wollte, würde wohl oder übel warten müssen. Aber das machte dem Lord nichts aus. Es war schließlich nur Jaken, die kleine Nervensäge von Kröte.

„_Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass ich ein Kindermädchen bräuchte …"_

Rasch hatte er sich der Lichtung, von der der Geruch kam, genähert. Verdeckt hinter einem großen alten Baum blieb er stehen und verfolgte das Geschehen.

Seine Sinne hatten ihn nicht getrügt. Dort befand sich tatsächlich eine Riesenschlange. Der Dämon erinnerte Sesshoumaru an eine Kobra, die er als Welpe erledigt hatte. Nur war diese Schlange etwa zehn Meter größer.

„_Groß und träge."_

Aber der Hundedämon wusste auch, dass diese Sorte von Schlangendämonen dieses Manko durch starke Attacken kompensierten.

Der Schlange gegenüber stand eine Hanyou. Es war schwer ihr Alter abzuschätzen, da Hanyous und Dämonen im Kindesalter schneller wuchsen und auch alterten, als Menschen. Ein Mensch hätte die Hanyou dort vielleicht auf 14 oder 15 eingeschätzt. Doch Sesshoumaru wusste das sie höchstens fünf bis zehn Jahre alt sein konnte.

Was ihn sehr überraschte, waren die Hundeohren. Ihm war nichts darüber bekannt, dass sich einer aus seinem Rudel mit einem Menschen eingelassen hatte.

Nun ja, das würde er noch klären können.

Etwas fiel ihm an ihren Hundeohren auf. Sie waren länger und spitzer als Inuyashas und eines stand nicht aufrecht, sondern war eingeknickt.

Ihr Haar war silbrig- weiß und schien beinahe wie Seide zu sein. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte es schon beinahe dieselbe Länge wie das von Sesshoumaru.

Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen.

Sie trug ähnlich Sachen wie Inuyasha und auch er selbst. Der Suika, den sie anhatte, war nachtblau und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den Haaren.

Sesshoumaru fielen ihre Krallen auf, die länger waren, als bei einem gewöhnlichen Hanyou. In einer Hand hielt sie ein Katana und griff damit immer wieder den Dämon an, wenn dieser Anstalten machte, auf sie zuzukriechen.

Sesshoumaru schnaubte leise.

„_Wie blind sie doch ist! Sie erkennt die Taktik der Schlange nicht und schlägt einfach nur mit dem Schwert drauf los!"_

Es war eine der ältesten und bekanntesten Taktiken, aber die Hanyou fiel komplett darauf herein.

Die Schlange wusste sehr wohl, dass das Mädchen selbst für einen Hanyou ungewöhnlich stark war. Darum ließ sie sie solange kämpfen, bis sie müde werden würde, dann war es ein Einfaches, sie zu töten und zu verschlingen.

Sesshoumaru beobachtete den Kampf weiter. Er hatte sich nicht in der Taktik der Schlange getäuscht und er konnte es förmlich riechen, wie die Hanyou ermüdete.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam in ihm der Gedanke auf, dem Mädchen zu helfen. Doch diesen verwarf er schnell. Lord Sesshoumaru half niemanden- schon gar keinem Hanyou. Das einzige Wesen, dem er stets geholfen hat, war …

„…_Rin …"_

In diesem Moment schrie das Mädchen auf und stürzte zu Boden. Sie war vom Schwanz der Schlange getroffen worden. Die harten und zugleich scharfen Schuppen hatten ihr Oberteil im Schulterbereich zerrissen. Blut trat aus einer Wunde.

Sie hatte zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit Verletzungen abbekommen, aber dies war eindeutig die schwerwiegendste. Die Schlange näherte sich ihr und züngelte.

Sesshoumaru sah, wie das Mädchen die Hand hob.

Anscheinend war sie nicht so leicht unterzukriegen. Bis zu einem gewissen Maße beeindruckte das den Hundedämon. Er war gespannt, welche Attacke sie einsetzen würde.

Doch in diesem Moment flog etwas Rotes durch die Luft und im nächsten Augenblick war die Riesenschlange in zwei Teile geteilt.

Sesshoumaru brauchte erst gar nicht zu wittern. Er wusste auch so, wer das gewesen war.

„_Inuyasha …"_


	4. Riki

**4.**

„Alles in Ordnung, Riki?", fragte Inuyasha und kniete sich neben der jungen Halbdämonin, die sich die verletzte Schulter hielt, hin.

„Bis auf meinen Stolz …", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Verdammt, warum musste sie auch so nachsichtig gewesen sein!

In diesem Moment traf eine weitere Person auf der Lichtung ein. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang 20. Sie hatte lange, dunkle Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Eine Strähne ihrer Haare war zu einem dünnen Zopf geflochten. Zwischen den dunklen Haaren schimmerten eine helle silbrig- weiße hervor.

Ihr Körper hatte etwas Zerbrechliches an sich, dennoch machte sie einen starken Eindruck. Sie trug die Kleidung einer Dämonenjägerin.

„Geht es dir gut, Riki?", fragte die junge Frau besorgt und war ebenfalls neben ihr niedergekniet.

„Es geht schon, Oka- san", beruhigte Riki ihre Mutter und versuchte aufzustehen. Inuyasha hielt sie etwas, da sie leicht wankte.

„Ein anderer Dämon ist noch hier. Ganz in der Nähe", sagte die junge Hanyou und versuchte in etwa die Richtung zu lokalisieren. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihrem Katana, das ihr ihre Mutter gereicht hatte. Diese zog ebenfalls ihr Schwert.

Auch Inuyasha witterte. Den Geruch kannte er nur zu gut.

„Komm raus, Sesshoumaru! Ich weiß, dass du hinter Goshinboku stehst! Also schlag gefälligst keine Wurzeln!", rief Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru zögerte kurz. Sollte er sich zeigen oder einfach wieder verschwinden. Nein! Ihn interessierte es, wer diese Hanyou war. Und auch ihre Mutter war nicht ganz uninteressant. Irgendetwas an ihr kam ihm so vertraut vor …

Lautlos trat er hinter dem heiligen Baum hervor. Die Hand an Tokijin.

„Endlich von der Furie weggekommen?", fragte Sesshoumaru und deutete mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf die beiden anderen.

„Keh! Macht sich das Alter bei dir langsam bemerkbar, sodass dich deine Augen im Stich lassen! Riki ist zur Hälfte ein Hundedämon …" Zu gerne hätte Inuyasha noch weiter geredet, aber er wusste, dass er dann auf gefährliches Terrain kommen würde.

Sesshoumaru hob nur eine Augenbraue. Im Reden war Inuyasha schon immer gut gewesen.

Der Hundedämon näherte sich Riki und musterte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte extremst feine Züge. Beinahe wie er selbst. Es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass sie versuchte ihn mit einem ebenso kalten Blick zu beäugen, wie er sie. Sesshoumaru sah, dass unter ihrem dichten Pony eine Zeichnung durchschimmerte. Er hob die Hand und strich die Haare beiseite.

Es schien fast so, als würde Sesshoumarus Atem für wenige Sekunden stocken.

„_Nein, dass ist unmöglich! Es gibt nur ein einziges Wesen, dass dieses Zeichen trägt und das bin ich"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die bläulich- lilane Mondsichel auf Rikis Stirn sah. Exakt dieselbe Sichel befand sich auch auf seiner Stirn.

„Es ist lange her, Sesshoumaru", durchbrach die junge Frau die Stille mit ihrer ruhigen, melodischen Stimme.

Der Dämon wandte seinen Blick ihr zu. Er registrierte das weiße Haar, aber er kam nicht von ihrem Blick los. So viele Gefühle lagen darin: Schmerz, Zuneigung, Hass, Liebe.

Ein Teil von Sesshoumaru kannte die Antwort, deren Frage er sich immer noch stellte. Der andere Teil von ihm wollte es nicht erkennen.

Die Frau glaubte so etwas wie Verwirrung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Sie drehte sich etwas zur Seite und hob den Pferdeschwanz an, sodass er ihren Nacken sehen konnte.

Sesshoumaru konnte es beim besten Willen nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er vorsichtig über das eingeätzte Zeichen fuhr. Es war so deutlich wie in der Nacht vor acht Jahren.

Die Mondsichel. Sein Zeichen. Seine Markierung.

„Rin …", flüsterte Sesshoumaru. Seine Stimme brach ab, gehorchte nicht mehr seinen Befehlen.

Die Frau drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn lange in die goldenen Augen. In diesem Moment befand sich dort kein unsichtbarer Schild. Keine Mauer, die Fremde davon abhielt, in seine Seele zu blicken. Er war ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Rin nahm Rikis Hand und drehte sich um, Richtung Dorf.

„Komm Riki. Kagome- san oder Kaede- baba werden deine Wunden versorgen." Mit diesen Worten gingen beide zum Dorf zurück und ließen einen sehr erstarrt wirkenden Sesshoumaru und den Halbdämon Inuyasha zurück.

Der Dämon hatte noch immer seine Hand hochgehoben, als wolle er Rin über den Nacken fahren. Seine Augen waren an einen unsichtbaren Punkt gerichtet.

Inuyasha beobachtete seinen Bruder, der bereits seit mehreren Minuten noch immer regungslos verharrte.

„Sie hasst dich nicht. Auch wenn mir das unbegreiflich ist", sagte Inuyasha schließlich.

Endlich bewegte sich Sesshoumaru wieder. Er sah kurz auf seinen jüngeren Halbbruder herab und verschwand dann als weißer Blitz im Wald.

Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann auch ins Dorf zurück.

Seinen Bruder sollte mal einer verstehen!

Er konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, als Miroku und er Rin fanden.


	5. Damals, vor 8 Jahren Part 1

**5.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Schon seit mehreren Tagen stromerten Inuyasha und Miroku durch die Wälder der Daragon Yama. Im Dorf würde bald ein Fest stattfinden und alle waren schon seit Tagen extrem aufgekratzt. Vor allem Sango und Kagome rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch das Dorf und erteilten irgendwelche sinnlosen Anweisungen. Zumindest war das die Ansicht der beiden Männer. Um nicht vielleicht auch noch in das Schussfeld der beiden Frauen zu geraten, hatten sie gesagt, sie würden noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen haben. Kaum eine Stunde später hatten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und waren aufbruchbereit. Das war vor drei Tagen. Zwei Tage mussten sie noch totschlagen, dann würde das Fest stattfinden und ihre Frauen würden wieder normal werden.

Gegen Mittag plagte beide großer Hunger. Inuyasha hatte sich bereit erklärt das Essen zu fangen, während Miroku sich um ein Feuer kümmern sollte.

Mit einem Wildschwein über der Schulter kam der Halbdämon zu ihrem Lagerplatz zurück. Doch weder von Miroku noch von einem Lagerfeuer war die Spur.

„_Der wird wohl wieder eine Frau entdeckt haben. Wenn das Sango wüsste …"_, dachte er sich und ließ das Wildschwein fallen. Anschließend witterte er nach Miroku.

„_Dem Geruch nach, muss er ganz in der Nähe sein."_

Inuyasha folgte seiner Nase und fand nur wenige Minuten später Miroku der sich hinter mehreren Büschen versteckte.

Der Mönch bemerkte den Halbdämon und noch bevor dieser protestieren konnte, hatte er ihn hinuntergezogen.

„Spinnst du!", wollte Inuyasha losschimpfen, bekam aber von Miroku die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt.

„Pst!"

Der Mönch deutete durch die Blätter hindurch auf ein Mädchen.

Inuyasha kannte diesen Geruch. Das war das Menschenkind, dass Sesshoumaru stets begleitete. Der Geruch seines Halbbruders lag auch noch in der Luft.

„Ich mische mich nicht in die Angelegenheiten meines Bruders ein", entgegnete Inuyasha und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Rin, die am Fluss saß und in das Wasser starrte.

„Sie sieht verstört aus", warf Miroku ein.

„Sie gehört zu meinem Bruder."

„Sesshoumaru scheint aber nirgendwo in der Gegend zu sein."

„Du suchst doch nur wieder nach einer Grapschgelegenheit. Wenn wir nicht gleich von hier verschwinden, erzähle ich es Sango!"

Doch Miroku war bereits aufgestanden und aus dem Gebüsch gegangen.

„Rin?"

Die Angesprochene wandte ihren Kopf. Enttäuschung machte sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht breit.

„Ihr seid der Mönch, der Lord Sesshoumaru- samas Halbbruder Inuyasha begleitet", stellte sie fest. Sie hatte sich so sehr gehofft, dass es Sesshoumaru gewesen wäre. Nachdem er in der einen Nacht so seltsam gewesen war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, war er weg gewesen. Sie nahm an, dass er das erledigen wollte, weshalb sie hergekommen waren. Er hatte ja schon gesagt, dass er sie dort nicht hin mitnehmen würde.

„Ja. Wo steckt den Sesshoumaru?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wollte etwas erledigen und hat mir auch gesagt, dass er mich dort nicht mit hinnehmen könnte. Darum warte ich hier auf ihn. So wie ich es immer tue, wenn es zu gefährlich ist und er mich zurücklässt", antwortete Rin und wandte ihren Kopf wieder ab. Dabei verrutschten ihre Haare und gaben ihren Nacken frei.

Inuyasha, der inzwischen neben dem Mönch war, bemerkte dabei etwas. Er kniete neben dem Mädchen nieder und strich auch noch die letzten Haare weg, damit er sich ihren Nacken genauer ansehen konnte.

Er sah die Sichel auf ihrer Haut und fuhr leicht mit seinen Fingern darüber. Rin wehrte sich nicht.

„_Wer begrapscht hier jetzt wen?"_, dachte sich Miroku und beobachtete Inuyasha. Der Halbdämon wusste, was das Zeichen zu bedeuten hatte. Da fiel sein Blick auf einige Biss- und Kratzspuren an Rins Hals, die zuvor verdeckt gewesen waren.

„Woher hast du die Markierung am Nacken?", fragte Inuyasha dennoch.

„Seit der Nacht vor vier Tagen", antwortete Rin.

„Die Biss- und Kratzspuren ebenfalls?"

Miroku horchte auf. Rin nickte bestätigend.

„Lord Sesshoumaru war wirklich seltsam gewesen, in dieser Nacht. Seine Augen glühten rot und …", sie brach ab. Weiter wollte sie nicht erzählen.

Inuyasha stand auf und ging zu Miroku.

„Lass uns verschwinden", sagte er nur und war schon so gut wie weg.

Der Mönch rannte ihm hinterher und bekam schließlich seine Schulter zu fassen.

„Hey, warte mal! Wir können sie doch nicht so einfach zurücklassen. Wer weiß, wann Sesshoumaru auftaucht? Sie wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Dämonen!" „Nur wenn ein Dämon total bescheuert ist. Und für uns wäre es auch gesünder, von hier zu verschwinden."  
"Du verschweigst mir doch etwas, Inuyasha", unterstellte der Mönch.

„Und wenn es so wäre!"

„Was weißt du? Hältst du es für richtig, es Rin ausbaden zu lassen, nur damit du heil aus der Affäre kommst?"

„Weißt du, wofür die Sichel steht?", statt einer Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr der Halbdämon fort, „das ist Sesshoumarus Zeichen. Dass er es Rin eingeätzt hat, bedeutet, dass sie seine Gefährtin ist. Und Hundedämonen reagieren nicht unbedingt freundlich darauf, wenn sich andere männliche Wesen in der Nähe ihrer Weibchen aufhalten. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie Sesshoumaru heißen und es wittern können, wenn ich in der Nähe war." „Aber die Kratz- und Bissspuren?" „Hey! Es geht mich einen feuchten Dreck an, wie Sesshoumaru mit seiner Gefährtin umgeht. Außerdem werde ich mich garantiert nicht in sein Liebesleben einmischen", entgegnete Inuyasha ungerührt. Das Letzte was er wollte, war von seinem Halbbruder zu Sushi verarbeitet zu werden.

„Das mag ja alles schön und gut sein, aber sie ist immer noch ein halbes Kind. Außerdem, was, wenn sie von Sesshoumaru vergewaltigt worden ist. Es scheint nicht unbedingt so zu sein, dass sie wirklich einordnen kann, was in dieser Nacht mit ihr geschehen ist." „Sowohl aus Dämonen- wie auch Menschensicht ist sie alt genug. Mich überrascht lediglich, dass mein Bruder sich mit einem Menschen eingelassen hat." Damit war für Inuyasha die Angelegenheit beendet und er ging zu ihrem Lagerplatz zurück. Doch wenn er dachte, Miroku würde das Thema nun sein lassen, wo es war, hatte er sich geirrt. Der Mönch redete ständig auf ihn. Irgendwann ließ sich Inuyasha breitschlagen die restlichen zwei Tage, die sie noch totschlagen mussten, in der Nähe zu bleiben und ein Auge auf Rin zu werfen.


	6. Damals, vor 8 Jahren Part 2

So, hier kommt Kapitel 6! Reviews sind natürlich wie immer erlaubt und erwünscht, damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Story haltet.

Viel Spaß!

**6.**

Inzwischen hatte der Mond mit der Sonne den Platz getauscht. Das Lagerfeuer war schon so gut wie heruntergebrannt. Inuyasha und Miroku lagen in Decken gehüllt auf dem Boden und schliefen, wobei die Ohren des Halbdämons immer wieder zuckten.

Es war eine friedliche Nacht. Man konnte einige Grillen und anderes Getier hören.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Schrei. Sowohl der Hanyou, als auch der Mönch saßen senkrecht.

„Ein Dämon", murmelte Inuyasha und war schon auf dem Weg in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Miroku war dicht hinter ihm.

Als sie zum Stehen kamen, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihnen lag ein Rattendämon. Fein säuberlich in mehrere Streifen zerteilt. Daneben stand eine junge Frau. Oder war es eine Hanyou? Sie hatte Hundeohren- wie Inuyasha. Ihr Haar war zum Teil silbern, zum Teil schwarz- braun. Auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete eine Mondsichel auf. Die Augen glühten rot. Aus dem Mund blitzten zwei spitze Reißzähne. Ihre Fingernägel waren zu Krallen herangewachsen. Ihre rechte Klaue war blutbeschmiert.

Als sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, knurrte sie. Doch im nächsten Moment verdrehte sie die Augen und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Wenige Zentimeter, bevor sie aufprallte, hatte Inuyasha ihren Körper noch aufgefangen.

Im fahlen Licht des Mondscheins konnte man sehen, wie sich die Hanyou in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte. In Inuyashas Armen lag Rin.

„Scheiße", murmelte der Halbdämon und verfluchte Sesshoumaru innerlich. Miroku besah sich inzwischen die Überreste des Dämons.

„Das sieht aus wie nach deinem Sankontessou", meinte der Mönch.

„Glaubst du, Sesshoumaru wäre nicht zu einer solchen Attacke in der Lage?", entgegnete und brachte Rin in die Höhle.

Für den Halbdämon war die Sache damit erledigt. Er wollte nicht noch weiter darin verwickelt sein. Inuyasha rückte Tessaiga zurecht und wollte wieder zu ihrem Lagerplatz zurück.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?", rief Miroku.

Inuyasha blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Zurück. Wir werden unsere Sachen packen und zurück ins Dorf gehen."

„Und Rin?"

„Ist Sesshoumarus Angelegenheit! Und ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nichts damit zu tun haben will. Erst recht nicht nach den neusten Entwicklungen!"

„Sie ist bewusstlos. Sie ist ein leichtes Opfer für jeden Dämon."

„Sesshoumarus Dämonenblut wird sie beschützen."

Verständnislos sah der Mönch Inuyasha an. Was bitte schön hatte das Blut des Hundedämons damit zu tun? Und warum in aller Welt war Rin in der Lage zu einer Halbdämonin zu werden!

„Du kapierst es nicht, oder!"

„Nein", gab Miroku zu.

„Sie ist schwanger, von Sesshoumaru. Deswegen war sie in der Lage sich in eine Hanyou zu verwandeln. Das Dämonenblut, das nun durch ihre Adern fließt, ist nur darauf aus, sich selbst zu schützen. Als es gefährlich wurde, übernahm es die Kontrolle. Vergleich es meinetwegen damit, wenn ich im Kampf Tessaiga verliere und schwer verwundet werde." „Wenn sie schwanger ist, sollten wir dann nicht erst recht auf sie aufpassen?"

„Und von Sesshoumaru gekillt werden? Du verwechselst meinen Halbbruder mit einem zahmen Schoßhündchen."

Fast eine Stunde diskutierten die beiden darüber, ob es sinnvoll wäre, auf Rin aufzupassen und sie mit ins Dorf zu nehmen. Ab und zu wünschte sich Miroku, Inuyasha, wie Kagome, mit einem einfachen „Platz" zu überzeugen. Doch leider funktionierte das bei ihm nicht.

Aber schließlich hatte er Inuyasha so weit, dass er zustimmte, sie mitzunehmen. Das Argument, Sesshoumaru würde ihn schon nicht angreifen, da er ja sonst an einen Baum gepinnt werden würde, schien am meisten zu ziehen. In Gedanken stellte er sich seinen Bruder wohl schon an einen Baum genagelt vor.

Bevor sie zurück ins Dorf gingen, ritzte Inuyasha mit seinen Krallen noch das Yin- und- Yang- Zeichen in die Höhlenwand. Sesshoumaru würde dann ganz sicher wissen, dass seine Rin bei Inuyasha war.

Miroku trug ihre Sachen und Inuyasha schleppte Rin, die noch immer bewusstlos war.

Als sie am frühen Morgen das Dorf erreichten, berichtete der Halbdämon den beiden Mikos Kaede und Kagome, was sich zugetragen hatte. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen, dass Rin solange im Dorf blieb, bis Sesshoumaru sie holen würde. Doch Sesshoumaru kam nicht. Inuyasha ging sogar auf die Suche nach ihm. Aber er fand ihn nicht. Es war als wäre der Daiyoukai vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Nur vier Monate später wurde Riki geboren. Da Rin nicht länger im Dorf bleiben wollte, brachte Sango ihr das Kämpfen bei. Wenige Wochen später war Rin dann in aller Früh mit Riki gegangen.

Ab und zu kam sie wieder zum Dorf zurück und als die Hanyou alt genug war, brachte Inuyasha ihr das Kämpfen bei.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	7. Depressionen

**7.**

Mehr als zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Sesshoumaru auf Rin getroffen war. Seitdem hatte er sich in seinem Schloss verschanzt.

Am Abend desselben Tages, als er seine Rin wiedergetroffen hatte, hatte er noch den prunkvollen Palast erreicht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so schnell gelaufen zu sein. Jaken war damals sehr erfreut gewesen, seinen Meister wieder zu sehen, doch dieser ließ den Krötendämon links liegen und begab sich sofort in seine Gemächer. Und seit diesem Abend hatte er sie auch nicht mehr verlassen.

Sowohl Jaken als auch einige hochrangige Inuyoukai, die im Schloss lebten, machten sich Sorgen um den großen Daiyoukai. Mehrmals hatten sie bereits versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er hatte sie stets angeknurrt und befohlen, sie sollen ihn alleine lassen.

Schließlich klopfte es erneut an der Tür zu Sesshoumarus Gemächern.

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann verschwinde besser, wieder, Jaken", knurrte der Dämon.

Er lag auf seinem großen Bett. Die langen weißen Haare lagen wie ein Fächer um ihn herum. Statt den üblichen Klamotten trug er lediglich die schwarze Hose eines Suikas und hatte wie üblich das Fellteil um seine Schulter.

Wie lange lag er dort eigentlich schon?

Seine empfindlichen Ohren hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Lernte Jaken denn nie!

Sesshoumarus Augen begannen sich rot zu färben. Seiner Kehle entwich ein bedrohliches Knurren.

„Verzeiht die Störung, Sesshoumaru- dono", drang eine fremde Stimme zu seinen Ohren. Hätte er auch auf seine feine Nase gehört, hätte er schon viel früher gewusst, dass nicht Jaken der Störenfried war.

Sesshoumaru ließ das Knurren und brachte sein Dämonenblut wieder unter Kontrolle.

„_Warum habe ich es damals nicht kontrollieren können?"_ Ihm entwich ein seltener Seufzer und er fuhr sich mit den krallenbesetzten Händen über das Gesicht.

An den Bettrand setzte sich ein Hundedämon. Er war der Älteste seiner Art, den Sesshoumaru kannte. Er lehrte bereits seinen Großvater und seinen Vater. Auch er selbst hatte von Kashikoi gelernt. Jedoch nannte ihn kaum einer bei seinem wahren Namen. Fast jeder rief ihn Inu Shishou oder einfach nur Sensai.

Selbst Sesshoumaru kannte sein wahres Alter nicht. Als Welpe hatte er geschätzt, dass Sensai vielleicht 3000 Jahre alt war. Wenn das stimmte, dann war er nun- grobgerechnet- 3500 Jahre alt.

Auf dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht des Dämons zeigten sich erste Falten. Er war der Einzige, bei dem Sesshoumaru je Falten gesehen hatte.

Er hatte nur je einen Streifen auf der Wange, dennoch war er sehr mächtig. Doch Sensai verabscheute kämpfen. Warum wusste der junge Lord nicht. Schließlich hatte er ihm einige der besten Kampf- und Schwerttechniken beigebracht.

Nachdem sein Vater gestorben war, war Kashikoi der Einzige, zu dem Sesshoumaru noch wirklichen Respekt hatte. Denn er wusste, Sensai war ihm an Weisheit weit überlegen. Und wenn er wollte, wohl auch an Macht.

„Was habt ihr, Sesshoumaru?", fragte der alte Hundedämon und musterte den jungen Lord.

Ja, jung, das war er. Er mochte aussehen, wie ein zwanzigjähriger Mensch, aber rechnete man sein Alter einmal in Dämonenjahren aus, so war er noch immer ein Welpe. Zwar schon ein etwas Älterer, aber immer noch ein Welpe.

„_Ihm ist schon so viel Wiederfahren." _Der junge Hundedämon schwieg beharrlich. Er wusste, dass Kashikoi ihm jederzeit zugehört hätte und vermutlich auch Rat gewusst hätte, aber Reden war bekanntlich noch nie Sesshoumarus Stärke gewesen. Zumindest, wenn es seine Gefühle betraf.

„_Er sieht seinen Eltern so ähnlich, aber vom Charakter ist er vollkommen anders. Kein Wunder, er ist der jüngste Herrscher seit Jahrhunderten"_, dachte sich Sensai, während er seinen Blick über den reglosen Sesshoumaru schweifen ließ.

Er hatte einen Plan gefasst.


	8. Therapie

**8.**

Sensai stand auf und blickte auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler herab.

„Kommt, Sess- chan!", forderte er ihn auf. Er hatte sich bewusst entschlossen, den Lord bei seinem Spitznamen aus Welpentagen zu nennen.

Statt aufzustehen, knurrte Sesshoumaru jedoch nur ein „warum?".

Den Namen Sess- chan zu hören, schmerzte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn stets so genannt und er hatte Sensai an seinem ersten Tag gebeten, ihn so zu nennen. Doch als seine Mutter tot war, wollte er diesen Namen nicht mehr hören.

„Etwas Kata wird euch gut tun. Wenn ihr stets nur auf eurem Bett liegt, werdet ihr nie die Antworten finden, die ihr sucht. Das Kata wird euch helfen, Sess- chan."

Widerwillig erhob sich Sesshoumaru. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen, sich zu weigern. Es hatte schon früher nicht funktioniert. Warum also sollte es heute funktionieren?

Auf Kashikois dünnen Lippen bildete sich ein keines Lächeln.

Sesshoumaru entschied sich, wieder seine übliche Kleidung anzuziehen und folgte Kashikoi anschließend in den Schlossgarten. Überall wuchsen seltene Gewächse, Blumen blühten in den schönsten Farben, immer wieder durchzogen Bäche den Garten.

Die beiden überquerten mittels einer Bambusbrücke einen der größeren Bäche und gelangten schließlich zu einer Art Halblichtung.

Kashikoi setzte sich in das Gras und nahm eine Meditationsstellung ein. Er gab dem Lord zu verstehen, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Sesshoumaru wusste, was nun kommen würde. Zuerst würden sie stundenlang meditieren und danach nocheinmal ebenso lang Kata ausführen.

Früher hatte er das Meditieren gehasst. Er hatte es gehasst, so lange nichts tuend herumzusitzen. Mehr als einmal war er damals zu dem Entschluss gekommen, man könnte in derselben Zeit auch schlafen. Dabei bewegte man sich schließlich auch so gut wie nicht und tun tat man auch nichts. Zumindest dachte er es damals. Heute zog er es vor zu meditieren, anstatt zu schlafen. Es half ihm, sein Youki besser zu kontrollieren.

Mehr als zwei Stunden saßen die beiden Hundedämonen bewegungslos da. Es war kaum zu sehen, dass sich ihre Oberkörper hoben und senkten.

Doch schließlich schlug Sensai die goldenen Augen auf und stand auf. Obwohl er sich in einem tranceartigen Zustand befunden hatte, hatte Sesshoumaru dies mitbekommen und schloss nun ebenfalls seine Meditation ab. Als auch er die Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich um einiges befreiter. Die Antworten auf seine Fragen waren nicht mehr weit entfernt. Das konnte er spüren.

Als Nächstes kam das Kata. Es ähnelte dem, dass Menschen beim Karate ausführten, aber es gab auch einige Unterschiede. Der gravierendste war wohl, dass bei diesem Kata das Youki eines Dämons mit einbezogen wurde. Wenn man es richtig ausführte, so öffnete sich der Geist vollkommen …

Allerdings war sich Sesshoumaru jetzt in diesem Moment nicht mehr sicher, ob er das Kata wirklich machen wollte. Er hatte es seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr ausgeführt. Zumindest nicht so, dass sich sein Geist öffnen würde. Aber nun, da Sensai da war, würde er es nicht absichtlich falsch machen können.

„_Ich will nicht mehr mit meinen verdrängten Erinnerungen konfrontiert werden. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich sie dort hatte, wo sie nun sind …"_

„Worauf wartet ihr, Sess- chan? Wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen oder den Himmel hypnotisieren?"

Ein leises Knurren war zu hören, doch Kashikoi ignorierte es. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft ihn der junge Lord schon warnend angeknurrt hatte. Der alte Hundedämon wusste, dass Sesshoumaru Respekt vor ihm hatte. Schon alleine deswegen würde er ihn nicht angreifen.

Widerwillig stellte sich der Daiyoukai neben seinen Lehrer und begann langsam die Bewegungen auszuführen, die ihm Sensai vormachte.

Jemand, der nicht wusste, was die beiden dort taten, konnte glauben, sie würden in Zeitlupe gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner kämpfen.

Als sie bereits seit über einer Stunde die Bewegungen machten, begann Kashikoi eine telepathische Verbindung zu Sesshoumaru aufzubauen. Eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit bei Hundedämonen. Die Meisten besaßen nur eine niedrige Stufe dieser Kraft. Auch besser bekannt als ein gut ausgeprägter Instinkt.

„_Es ist schwierig. Er hat seine Gefühle wirklich abgeschottet."_

Kashikoi fragte sich auf einmal, warum er eigentlich all diese Mauern durchbrechen wollte. Eigentlich hatte ihn Jaken ja nur gebeten, herauszufinden, was mit dem Lord war.

„_Man muss alles als Ganzes sehen …"_

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nur dann etwas vom Lord erfahren würde, wenn er sich von hinten nach vorne arbeiten würde.


	9. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen

Dieses Kapitel widme ich all meinen Kommischreibern …

**9.**

Es war beinahe Dunkel. Einzelne Blitze zuckten auf. Mitten in der Dunkelheit stand ein kleines Kind. Es war vielleicht einen Meter groß. Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten. Mit großen goldenen Augen blickte es traurig um sich. Ein silberner Pony verdeckte beinahe komplett einen bläulich- lilanen Halbmond auf seiner Stirn. Zwei magentarote Streifen befanden sich auf jeder Wange, so wie an seinen Handgelenken. Eine Art Fellboa war über seine rechte Schulter geschwungen. Teile davon waren von langen weißen silbernen Haaren verdeckt, die einen Blick auf lange, spitzen Ohren freigaben.

Der kleine Dämonenjunge blickte herab. Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab. Als er wieder aufblickte, entwich ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei seinem Mund.

Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille in den Gärten des Schlosses.

Kashikoi öffnete seine Augen, die er während des Katas geschlossen hatte. Suchend blickte er zu der Stelle, wo Sesshoumaru gestanden hatte. Doch da war er nicht mehr. Er kniete am Boden. Sein Oberkörper zuckte immer wieder.

Seit er eine telepathische Verbindung zu dem Lord aufgebaut hatte, hat er immer stärker gespürt, wie der Schmerz in dem jungen Hundedämon sich vermehrte. Langsam näherte er sich ihm. Doch plötzlich verharrte er. Sesshoumaru wurde in ein weißliches Licht gehüllt.

„_Es ist kein Yuki zu spüren …"_

Das Licht war so grell, dass Kashikoi seine Hand schützend vor die Augen hielt. Als er sie wieder herunternahm, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Sesshoumaru war verschwunden. Statt seiner lag im Gras ein kleiner Hundedämonenwelpe, der etwa die Größe eines Shettland- Ponys hatte. Die Augen waren nicht rot, sondern immer noch gold- bis bernsteinfarben. Sie sprachen Bände.

Der alte Hundedämon wurde ebenfalls von einem weißlichen Licht umhüllt und stand kurz darauf in seiner wahren Form auf der Wiese. Bedächtig ging er zu dem Welpen und legte sich neben ihm nieder. Beschützend legte er seinen Kopf über den jungen Körper, der schon von einem schweren Kampf gekennzeichnet war.

Durch die telepathische Verbindung, die Sensai noch immer aufrecht erhielt, wusste er, wie es in Sesshoumaru drinnen aussah. Das Kata unter seinem Einfluss hatte sämtliche Mauern, die er aufgebaut hatte, eingerissen.

Vorsichtig leckte der große Hundedämon über das Fell des Welpen. Hin und wieder bearbeitete er es sanft mit seinen Zähnen.

Wie lange war es her, dass jemand sich so um Sesshoumaru gekümmert hatte? Jahre? Jahrzehnte? Jahrhunderte? Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er nicht mehr die Zunge eines Wesens durch sein Fell fahren spüren. Sein Vater war damals unfähig gewesen …

Fassungslos stand Jaken auf dem Balkon und betrachtete aus der Ferne, was passiert war. Sein Meister hatte sich seit Jahren wieder in seine wahre dämonische Form verwandelt. Aber er hatte nicht die Gestalt eines Riesendämons angenommen. Nein! Er lag als Welpe dort. Ließ zu, dass Inu Shishou sein Fell pflegte.

„_Was ist nur mit meinem Meister los?So seltsam hat er sich noch nie benommen. Er soll wieder mit Steinen nach mir werfen. Oder mich treten … Von mir aus kann er auch lächeln. Aber er soll sich nicht so benehmen!"_

Jaken wollte in den Garten, zu seinem Meister rennen und ihm dies sagen, doch weit kam er nicht. Besser gesagt, er konnte kaum drei Schritte tun, da hatte ihn jemand am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und erblickte mit seinen großen Glubschaugen eine Hundedämonin.

„L … La … Lady Karei", stotterte Jaken.

„Du wirst nicht zu Sesshoumaru gehen", sagte sie kühl.

Er wollte widersprechen, doch als er den kühlen Blick sah, unterließ er es besser. Es war besser, sich nicht mit Lady Karei anzulegen. Sie hatte den Ruf, sehr grausam zu sein.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Kröte!", hakte die Dämonin noch einmal nach.

„J … ja … ja", antwortete der Krötendämon.

Lady Karei ließ Jaken los und dieser fiel auf den harten Marmorboden des Balkons. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich Beulen auf seinem Allerwertesten bildeten.

„Gut! Dann verschwinde und lass Oi- san in Frieden", sagte sie kalt und unter ihren Blicken verschwand Jaken geschwind ins Haus.

Karei wandte sich um und blickte in den großen Garten. Mit ihren scharfen Augen war es kein Problem, zu erkennen, dass Sesshoumaru immer noch so dort lag, wie vor einigen Minuten.

Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so ein ähnliches Bild gesehen?

Richtig, als ihr großer Bruder sich in die Menschenprinzessin verliebt hatte. Auch damals war Kashikoi anwesend gewesen.

„_Hat er sich etwa in eine Menschenfrau verliebt? Vor Jahren wurde er doch von so einem kleinen Mädchen begleitet … doch dann war sie auf einmal weg. Sesshoumaru hatte nie etwas über den Verbleib des Mädchens verloren. Aber wenn ich mich anstrenge, glaube ich noch immer ihren Geruch an ihm riechen zu können._

… _Hat er sie etwa gerochen? Ihren Duft wahrgenommen? Wenn dies wirklich der Fall ist, so mögen die Götter gnädig mit ihm sein …" _Ihre Instinkte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte eine geballte Menge Youki spüren.

Es war Sesshoumaru. Aus dem Welpen war wieder ein Furcht einflößend Riesendämonenhund geworden. Karei sah nur noch wie er sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in die Luft katapultierte und dann auch schon verschwunden war.

„_Du hattest jahrzehntelang keine Familie. Du hast niemanden an dich herangelassen, hast eine Mauer um dein Herz errichtet. Aber dieses Mädchen, Rin, wie du sie nennst, sie hat schon bei eurem ersten Treffen deine Mauer ins Wanken gebracht._

_Sie und Riki sind deine Familie. Akkzeptiere sie. Sie brauchen dich, wie du sie brauchst. Vor allem deine Tochter wird deine Anleitung brauchen. Wenn sie dämonische Markierungen trägt, ist ihr Dämonenblut stärker als selbst das, von Inuyasha. Je älter sie werden wird, desto stärker wird der Schrei des Blutes werden. Sie braucht dich …"_

„_Ich kann nicht zurück …"_

„_Was du damals getan hast, war nicht gerade die feine Art, aber sie hat dir verziehen. Sie liebt dich. Und du liebst sie. Ansonsten lägest du nicht hier …"_

„_Aber …"_

„_Kein ‚Aber'! Konzentrier dich … Spüre ihren Herzschlag … Und nun gehe dorthin, wo ihre Herzen schlagen …" _


	10. Der Angriff

**10.**

„Wohin werden Rin- sama und Riki- chan gehen?", wurde Inuyasha von einem jungen Mann gefragt, der neben ihm stand. Dieser hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die von weißen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Er hatte wunderschöne, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Statt Fingernägel hatte er scharfe Krallen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Yuki", antwortete der Halbdämon seinem Sohn.

Die beiden blickten Rin und Riki nach, bis sie im Wald verschwunden waren. Danach gingen sie zurück ins Dorf. Kagome würde schon auf sie warten.

„_Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen, Sesshoumaru"_, dachte Inuyasha.

Noch jetzt, nach beinahe zwei Wochen, hallten in seinen Ohren, Rikis Fragen.

Wer war dieser Dämon?

Warum trug er ebenso wie sie eine Mondsichel auf der Stirn?

Woher kannte ihre Mutter ihn?

Was bedeutete das Zeichen in ihrem Nacken? …

Rin hatte jede Frage abgetan. Es sei nicht so wichtig hatte sie jedes Mal gesagt. Inuyasha konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.Warum sollte sie Riki sagen, dass dieser Dämon ihr Vater war? Sesshoumaru würde Riki nie als seine Tochter anerkennen. Sie war eine Halbdämonin. Zwar eine äußerst mächtige, wie Inuyasha selbst schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, aber durch ihre Adern floss immer noch zur Hälfte Menschenblut. Ebenso würde Sesshoumaru Rin nie als seine Gefährtin anerkennen, geschweige denn als Herrscherin über die westlichen Ländereien. Denn genau dazu hatte Sesshoumaru sie in jener Nacht gemacht.

„Sind die beiden wieder gegangen?", fragte die alte Kaede, die ihnen über den Weg lief.

„Ja, leider", antwortete Yuki. Er war gerne mit Riki zusammen. Sie war so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn.

„Rin kann einem schon Leid tun."

„Ja. Aber warum sollte man erwarten, dass Sesshoumaru sie und Riki als seine Familie anerkennt. Rin ist ein Mensch und Riki ein Halbdämon. Beide Rassen hasst er aus tiefsten Herzen."

„Vielleicht kannst du mit ihm reden", mischte sich Kagome in das Gespräch ein. Sie war gerade erst hinzugekommen.

„Er würde natürlich sofort auf mich hören", antwortete Inuyasha sarkastisch. „Ich würde ihn sowieso nicht finden. Man kann Sesshoumaru nur finden, wenn er gefunden werden will. Und er wollte die ganzen letzten acht Jahre nicht gefunden werden."

„Vielleicht würde er doch auf dich hören, Otou- san."

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sich eine Traube um Inuyasha gebildet und das halbe Dorf redete auf ihn ein, doch zu versuchen, mit seinem Bruder zu reden.

Zwar war keinem im Dorf Sesshoumaru- sama geheuer, aber Rin und Riki lagen allen am Herzen. Und allem Anschein nach bedeutete Rin dem kaltherzigen Hundedämon etwas.

„Es riecht nach einem Gewitter, Oka- san", meldete Riki.

„Ich sehe nichts", äußerte Rin und blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel.

„Es liegt in der Luft", entgegnete die Halbdämonin nur.

Rin war bewusst, dass Riki die eindeutig besseren Instinkte hatte, als sie. Das hatte sich schon in vielen Situationen bewiesen. Sie wusste das ein Gewitter im Anmarsch war, obwohl noch nichts zu sehen war.

„_Genau wie Sesshoumaru …"_

„Lass uns einen Unterschlupf suchen", sagte Rin. Ohne es bewusst zu merken, wanderte ihre Hand zu dem dünnen Zopf mit der weißen Strähne. Sie hatte sie damals lediglich an ihr eigenes Haar geknotet, aber mit der Zeit war das Dämonenhaar festgewachsen. Diese Strähne aus Sesshoumarus Haaren war nun wie ihr Eigenes.

„_Sesshoumaru …"_

„Oka- san, woher kanntest du diesen Dämon?", fragte Riki erneut.

Rin blickte sie an. Sollte sie …? Nein.

„Ich kenne ihn von früher. Nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft", log sie.

„Wirklich? Er trägt dieselbe Sichel, wie ich und ich habe bisher keinen anderen Dämon gesehen, der so ein Zeichen hat. Und in deinem Nacken wurde dieselbe Sichel eingeätzt.

Ich habe einmal mitbekommen, wie Inuyasha- sama zu Kagome- sama gesagt hat, dass Zeichen in deinem Nacken bedeutet, du wärst Sesshoumarus Gefährtin. Ist dieser Dämon Sesshoumaru?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", fuhr Rin ihre Tochter an. Erschrocken sah Riki sie an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kleine, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Das musst du verstehen", entschuldigte sie sich.

Riki nickte nur leicht.

In welcher Verbindung nur standen dieser Dämon und ihre Mutter? Das sie in einer standen, dass war sowieso klar!

Plötzlich wurden Rin und Riki durch die Luft geschleudert. Riki konnte sich in der Luft drehen und wieder weich auf ihren Füßen landen. Doch ihre Mutter krachte direkt in einen Baum und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Verwirrt sah sich Riki um. Sie konnte nichts wahrnehmen.

Da sah sie ihre Mutter ohnmächtig am Boden liegen. Ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, rannte sie auf sie zu.

Aber erneut wurde sie in die Luft geschleudert. Diesmal jedoch höher als zuvor. Riki verformte ihre rechte Hand etwas und ein grünlich- gelbes Band erschien. Es wickelte sich um einen Baumstamm und holte die Halbdämonin wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich einem Wesen gegenüber, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war mehr als fünf Meter groß und hatte drei Köpfe. Dumpf erinnerte es Riki an einen Drachen.

„_Als ich noch ein Kind war, kannte ich einen zweiköpfigen Drachen. Den einen Kopf nannte ich Ah und den anderen Uhn …"_, halte in Rikis Kopf die Erzählung ihrer Mutter wieder.

Die Halbdämonin zog ihr Schwert. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus blickte sie noch einmal zu ihrer Mutter. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Gegner zu, der stärker zu sein schien, als alle anderen zuvor.


	11. Der Kampf I

So, nun geht es weiter.

Das Kapitel widme ich meinen fleißigen Kommischreibern- ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

**11.**

„Ich bin so bescheuert! Warum tue ich das überhaupt?", murmelte Inuyasha vor sich hin, als er von Baum zu Baum sprang. Immer in der Hoffnung eine Fährte seines Halbbruders aufzunehmen.

„Weil du ebenso wie alle anderen willst, dass die Drei zusammenfinden. Und weil du weißt, dass nur Rin in der Lage ist, Sesshoumaru umgänglicher zu machen", antwortete ihm sein Unterbewusstsein.

Plötzlich riss Inuyasha den Kopf herum. Er witterte etwas- und das bedeutete nichts Gutes!

Inzwischen hatte Riki fast eine halbe Stunde gegen dieses „Wesen" gekämpft. Aus dem riesigen Vieh war ein Mensch geworden. Besser gesagt, eine Dämonin. Gemeingefährlich!

Riki blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden und sie atmete schwer.

Eine Handbewegung der Dämonin ließ sie durch die Luft fliegen und gegen einen Baum krachen. Selbst beim besten Willen- sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihr Youki war so gut wie erschöpft. Als sie sich wieder aufrappeln wollte, sah sie das dreiklingige Schwert ihres Gegners direkt über sich. Auf einmal kamen wie aus dem Nichts mehrere Dolche auf die Dämonin zugeflogen und bohrten sich in ihren Arm. Wütend schnaubend drehte sie sich um.

Wer wagte es sie anzugreifen!

Mehrere Meter entfernt von ihr stand eine schwächliche Menschenfrau. Schwer verletzt. Ein einfaches Opfer!

Gerade wollte die Dämonin auf die Menschenfrau zuspringen, als es anfing, zu gewittern. Schlagartig war es stockfinster. Es donnerte. Die Finsternis wurde nur durch Lichtblitze erhellt. Dicke Regentropfen trafen die Kontrahenten, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchnässt waren.

Die Dämonin sante eine Energiewelle auf die Menschenfrau zu. Diese konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und wurde hart davon getroffen. Der Mantel, den sie über ihrem Kampfanzug trug, war vollkommen zerfetzt. Auch den Anzug selbst hatte es erwischt.

„Oka- san!", schrie Riki und war mit einem Satz bei ihrer Mutter. Schützend stellte sie sich vor.

„Du hast keine Chance Hanyou!", verkündete die Dämonin verächtlich und hob ihr Schwert. Schneller als Riki es sehen konnte, bewegte sie sich direkt auf sie zu.

Ein greller Schrei erreichte die feinen Hundeohren von Sesshoumaru.

„Oka- san!"

Er hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört. Während er weiter durch den Regen flog und versuchte Rin und Riki zu finden, überlegte er, woher er diese Stimme kannte.

„_Riki …"_, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Auf einmal spürte er seltsame Schmerzen in der Brustgegend.

Sie waren in Gefahr. Seine Familie war in Gefahr!

Ein uralter Instinkt- so alt wie die Riesenhundedämonen selbst- leitete ihn auf einmal. Keine halbe Minute später schwebte er über einem Kampfplatz.

Der selbe Instinkt, der ihn auch zu diesem Platz geführt hatte, übernahm auch jetzt wieder die Kontrolle über ihn.

Halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen blickte Rin nach oben. Ein riesiger weißer Hund schwebte dort. Plötzlich stürzte er sich im Sturzflug nach unten und verwandelte sich in gleißende Energie. Aus dieser Energie formte sich ein Mann.

Schützend hatte Riki ihr Schwert vor sich gehalten. Sie spürte, wie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die Dämonin immer näher auf sie zukam. Aber sie konnte nicht ausweichen. Sie sah sie nicht. Sie konnte sie nicht spüren. Doch sie glaubte etwas anderes zu spüren, war sich aber nicht sicher. Riki wusste nur eines: sie würde ihre Mutter um jeden Preis beschützen!

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie packte und zu Boden riss. Sie landete in der Nähe ihrer Mutter.

„_Ich spüre keine Schmerzen …"_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass der Dämon von vor zwei Wochen auf ihr lag. Klatschnass. Ein Blutrinnsal bahnte sich einen Weg aus seinem Mund. Sie hörte, wie ihre Mutter aufschrie. Vorsichtig, aber dennoch unglaublich schnell hatte sich Riki von dem Dämon befreit. Kaum das sie stand, bewegte auch er sich.

Das dreiklingen Schwert steckte in seinem Rücken.

Erschrocken sah Inuyasha, wie sich ein unbekannter Dämon auf Riki zubewegte.

„_Warum bewegt sie sich nicht?"_

Er wollte von seinem Beobachtungsposten, einem Baum, herunterspringen und ihr zur Hilfe eilen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn an seinem Suikan fest.

Er drehte etwas seinen Kopf und blickte in die goldenen Augen eines Hundedämons.

„Inu Shishou!"

„Bleib hier. Sesshoumaru muss damit alleine fertig werden."

„Sesshoumaru?"

Doch in diesem Moment sah er, wie ein riesiger weißer Hund mit nur drei Pfoten im Sturzflug sich dem Boden näherte. Er wurde zu einer Energiekugel und aus dieser formte sich sein Bruder.

Erschrocken beobachtete Inuyasha, wie sich Sesshoumaru zwischen Riki und die Dämonin warf. Im nächsten Moment steckte auch schon ein Schwert in seinem Rücken.

Der Halbdämon beobachtete, wie Riki unter ihm hervorkroch. Keine Minute später stand auch Sesshoumaru wieder auf den Beinen und hatte sich das Schwert herausgezogen.

Die Luft roch nur so nach seinem Blut.

Er sah, wie Rin zu Sesshoumaru lief und ihn stützte, obwohl sie selbst einige Verletzungen zu haben schien.

Etwas verwundert sah Riki, wie ihre Mutter zu dem Dämon lief und ihn etwas zu stützen schien. Ihr entging auch nicht die Blutpfütze, die sich um ihn herum bildete.

„So schwach, dass du schon von einem Menschweib gestützt werden musst, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Das „Lord Sesshoumaru" spuckte die Dämonin förmlich aus. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung hatte sie ihr Schwert wieder.

Sie mussterte den Daiyoukai und sah dann zu Riki. Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Sieh an, sieh an!"

„Was willst du Kujo?", knurrte Sesshoumaru.

„_Er kennt die …"_

„Seit wann liegt dir soviel an einem Menschen und einem Hanyou?", fragte die Dämonin grinsend. Sie machte eine leichte Bewegung und Riki befand sich in ihrem Gewahrsam.

„Riki", schrie Rin erschrocken auf und wollte zu ihrer Tochter laufen, doch Sesshoumaru schubste sie etwas unsanft hinter sich.

Riki sah, wie sich die Augen des Dämons rot färbten und jeglichen goldenen Glanz verloren.

Zusätzlich zu dem Gewitter kam auf einmal ein Wind auf. Aber woher kam er nur? Lediglich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Sesshoumaru war es windig.

„Nimm die Finger von meiner Tochter, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", knurrte Sesshoumaru bedrohlich leise.

„_Tochter!"_

„_Tochter!"_

„Ach, jetzt habe ich aber Angst", meinte Kujo spöttisch und schubste Riki von sich weg. Sie rutschte auf dem nassen Boden aus und schlitterte hinter den anderen Dämon.

Sesshoumaru stellte sich schützend vor seine Familie und zog Tokijin.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Alles in ihm wollte sich ausruhen … Doch das durfte er nicht. Noch nicht. Erst musste er seine Familie beschützen.

„_Meine Familie …"_

Er sprang auf Kujo zu und verbündete sein Youki mit dem seines Schwertes.

„Sesshoumaru", rief Rin.

„_Er ist verwundet! Er kann nicht kämpfen."_

„Wer immer sich an meiner Familie vergreift, bekommt es mit der Macht des Inu no Taishou zu tun", knurrte Sesshoumaru.

Etwas entfernt auf einem Baum standen Inu Shishou und Inuyasha. Sie hatten jedes Wort durch ihre feinen Ohren mitbekommen.

Der alte Hundedämon nickte nur leicht. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinen Lippen nieder.

„_Er hat es verstanden und er lässt dieses Wissen zu. Endlich …"_


	12. Der Kampf II

**12.**

Immer wieder griffen die beiden Dämonen einander an. Ohne die immer wieder aufleuchtenden Blitze hätte man kaum etwas sehen können. Doch so sahen Rin und Riki nur allzu deutlich das Blut, dass Sesshoumaru aus bereits zahlreichen Wunden verlor.

Zu gerne würde Riki diesem Dämon, der sie Tochter genannt hatte, helfen. Aber ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück.

„Lass ihn kämpfen …"

Schwer atmend stand Sesshoumaru seiner Gegnerin gegenüber. Kujo war viel stärker geworden, als er das letzte Mal vor mehreren Jahrzehnten gegen sie gekämpft hatte.

Er hatte zugelassen, dass er wegen seiner Gefühle physische Verletzungen davon trug. Etwas, dass ihm noch nie passiert war.

Menschen sagten, Liebe sei schmerzhaft. Meinten sie damit die Schmerzen, die er spürte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sandte mit Tokijin die nächste Energiewelle auf Kujo zu. Diese konnte dieser gerade noch ausweichen.

Im nächsten Moment ließ sie ebenfalls eine Welle von Youki auf Sesshoumaru zuströmen. Er wich aus, wurde aber von den Ausläufern zu Boden gerissen.

Er rammte Tokijin in den Boden und zog sich an seinem Schwert nach oben. Er blickte nach oben und sah, wie Kujos Schwert auf ihn zu schwirrte.

Die Klinge durchbrach seine Rüstung und drang in seinen Körper ein.

Schmerzen! Überall waren Schmerzen!

Er hörte Rin aufschreien.

„_Meine geliebte Rin."_

Der Lord des Westens und der Inu no Taishou kippte vorne über.

Mit Entsetzen sahen Rin und Riki, wie sich das Schwert in Sesshoumarus Körper bohrte. Kein einziger Schrei war aus seiner Kehle zu hören.

Sein Körper fiel leblos nach vorne. Die Klinge des Schwertes durchstieß seinen Körper am Rücken erneut. Die Spitze schimmert unter dem Blut silbern.

Es donnerte. Ein Blitz zuckte auf. Der Regen verwässerte das Dämonenblut, das in den Boden sickerte.

„Sesshoumaru!", schrie Rin und war neben dem Dämon niedergekniet. Vorsichtig hatte sie ihn herumgedreht und auf ihren Schoß gelegt.

Zärtlich, mit zitternden Händen striff sie ihm nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Regungslos sah Riki zwischen Kujo und ihrer Mutter und dem schwer verwundeten Dämon hin und her.

Das Grinsen der Dämonin bohrte sich in das Herz der jungen Halbdämonin.

Waren es Tränen oder war es nur Regen, der ihre Wangen hinablief?

„Sesshoumaru", flüsterte Rin leise und fuhr über das fein geschnittene Gesicht ihres Dämons. Leicht öffnete er die Lider und hob etwas die Hand.

„Rin …", brachte er unter all dem Blut, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte, hervor.

„Wie rührend", kommentierte Kujo emotionslos und rief ihr Schwert zurück. Sesshoumarus Körper zuckte zusammen, als die Klinge sein Fleisch wieder verließ.

„Nun zu euch …", sagte Kujo.


	13. Tensaigas Ruf

Tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich war drei Wochen im Urlaub und bin erst heute Früh wieder in Deutschland gelandet.

Vielen, vielen Dank für all die schönen Kommis- ich war richtig sprachlos!

**13.**

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog Rikis Körper.

„_Komm …"_, hallte es in ihrem Kopf.

Wer sprach zu ihr?

„_Nimm mich. Gib mir die Chance meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Gib dir die Chance zu sehen, welche Kräfte in dir schlummern .."_

„_Wer ist da?"_, fragte Riki in Gedanken.

„_Ich bin das Schwert des Lebens. Geschmiedet aus einem Fangzahn des großen Inu Taishou. Schließe die Augen und konzentriere dich auf meinen Puls. Er wird dich zu mir führen und dich leiten …"_

Riki wusste nicht warum, doch sie tat es. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Sie hörte den röchelnden Atem des Hundedämons und auch die Schluchzer ihrer Mutter nicht mehr. Auch das hämische Lachen Kujos war weg.

Eine ungemeine Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper. Die Kälte des Regens war wie weggeblasen.

Riki spürte, wie das Youki in ihren Adern pulsierte.

„_Öffne deine Augen und komm mich holen."_

Die Halbdämonin tat wie geheißen. Ihre goldenen Augen waren blutunterlaufen und eiskalt.

Langsam wandte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter und dem Dämon um.

„Rin …", flüsterte Sesshoumaru.

„Sag nichts. Du musst dich ausruhen." Sanft strich sie einige klatschnasse Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht und fuhr seine Zeichnungen nach.

Unter Schmerzen hob der Hundedämon seine Hand und fuhr mit ihr zärtlich durch Rins Gesicht.

„Ich werde sterben. … Ich werde in die Hölle gehen."

„Nein, du stirbst nicht. Nicht du! Du bist doch …", schluchzte Rin und stoppte, als Sesshoumarus Finger ihre Lippen berühren.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod … denn ich sterbe in deinen Armen."

„Nein!", widersprach Rin erneut. Er durfte nicht sterben. Nicht er! Nicht ihr Hundedämon!

„Es … tut mir Leid … was ich dir … vor acht Jahren … angetan habe."

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun."

„Ich … liebe dich, Rin … Meine Rin." Völlig überraschend hatte Sesshoumaru sich aufgerichtet und zu ihr umgedreht. Seine Lippen versiegelten Rins mit einem Kuss. Doch genauso plötzlich, wie er sich aufgesetzt hatte, genauso plötzlich sank er wieder zu Boden. Aber im nächsten Moment öffnete er bereits wieder die Augen. Sie glänzten fiebrig. Der Tod hatte bereits Besitz von ihnen ergriffen.

„Jetzt … kann ich sterben. Ich verstehe dich Vater …", flüsterte Sesshoumaru.

Der Inu no Taishou registrierte kaum, wie sich Riki neben ihm niederkniete.

Aus glasigen Augen sah Rin ihre Tochter an. Sie sah so anders aus.

Riki spürte die Macht, die von dem Schwert, dass in seiner Scheide steckte. Es schien zu pulsieren. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und zog es heraus.

„Ich werde dich rächen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und stand wieder auf.

„Falsches Schwert", murmelte Sesshoumaru und wollte Riki zurückhalten, doch der Tod erfasste immer weiter von ihm Besitz.

Sesshoumaru sah, wie ein seltsames Licht Tensaiga umgab. Dann schlossen sich seine Lider.

„_Die Macht des Schwertes ist beeindruckend"_, durchfuhr es Riki, als sie sich Kujo näherte. Diese lachte, als sie sah, welches Schwert die Halbdämonin in ihren Händen hielt.

„Du Baka! Bist du so verzweifelt! Dieses Schwert kann nicht schneiden. Geschweige denn töten!"

Riki blickte auf das Katana in ihren Händen. Dieses Schwert konnte schneiden. Es konnte töten. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Es hatte gesagt, es müsse seinen Auftrag erfüllen.


	14. Tensaiga no Chichi

Okay, vorletztes Kapitel!

Sorry, hab' ausversehen das falsche Kapitel hochgeladen, jetzt gibt's aber das richtige!

Gomen!

**14.**

Das Schwert gleißte in einem bläulichen bis goldenen Licht. Seine Seele verband sich mit der von Riki. Aus dem einfachen Katana wurde ein riesiges Schwert in Form eines Fangzahnes.

Riki hörte ein Schluchzen hinter sich und wandte ihren Kopf etwas. Der Hundedämon bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„_Er ist tot"_, hallte die Stimme des Schwertes.

„_Dann werden wir ihn rächen, Tensaiga no Chichi!"_

In diesem Moment hob Kujo wieder ihre Hand, um Riki durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Doch- nichts geschah.

„Glaubst du wirklich das funktioniert noch!", schrie ihr Riki durch den Donner entgegen.

„Du hast den Inu no Taishou getötet. Dafür wirst du büßen! Spüre die Rache der Inuyoukai! Spüre meine Rache! Spüre die Rache von Tensaiga no Chichi!"

Gelangweilt hatte Kujo der Halbdämonin zugehört. Was glaubte die eigentlich, wer sie war.

Riki sprang mit Tensaiga in die Luft und ließ es auf Kujo herabfahren.

„KYUUSHUU!"

Der Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete blau auf. Ebenso der auf Sesshoumarus Stirn. Ein gleißendes blaues Licht ging von Tensaiga aus. Youki! Geballtes Youki! Die Rache der Inuyoukai.

Mit verschwommenen Blicken beobachtete Rin, was Riki tat. Als dieses blaue Licht erschien, kam ein unglaublicher Wind auf. Bäume wurden ausgerissen. Schützend hob sie ihren Arm vor das Gesicht.

Sie konnte erkennen, wie sich jemand vor sie und Sesshoumaru stellte. Danach musste sie ihre Augen schließen, da diese das grelle Licht nicht mehr aushielten.

Minuten später öffnete sie sie wieder.

Ein älterer Hundedämon stand dort und sah aus traurigen Augen auf sie und Sesshoumaru herab. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Inuyasha!

Der Hundedämon kniete nieder und strich mit einer seiner Klauen über Sesshoumarus geschlossene Augen.

„Es scheint das Schicksal dieser Familie zu sein, für die Liebe zu sterben", flüsterte er leise.

TOD!

Erst jetzt sickerte es komplett in Rins Bewusstsein. Sesshoumaru war tot!

Tränen liefen wie ein Wasserfall über ihre Wangen. Jemand schloss sie in die Arme und tröstete sie.

Inuyashas Arme hatten sie fest umschlossen und boten ihr tröstende Geborgenheit. Auch dem Halbdämon liefen Tränen aus den Augen.

Er war tot! Sesshoumaru war tot! Der Lord der westlichen Ländereien war im Kampf gestorben. Der Inu no Taishou war tot!

In diesem Moment stieß Riki zu ihnen. Alles um sie herum war verwüstet worden. Nur ein kleiner grüner Fleck hatte es überstanden. Dort lag er. Der Hundedämon, der sie gerettet hatte. Tot. Ein anderer Hundedämon kniete neben dem Leichnam und stand gerade wieder auf.

Ihre Mutter lag in den Armen von Inuyasha, der sie tröstete.

Der unbekannte Hundedämon legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und aus seinem Mund kam ein lang gezogenes, klägliches Heulen. Ein Heulen, das Riki bisher nur bei Wölfen gehört hatte. Auch Inuyasha stimmte mit ein. Etwas in ihr veranlasste sie, Tensaiga fallen zu lassen, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und ebenfalls mit einzustimmen.

Über Kilometer hinweg war das Heulen zu hören.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Sohn des großen Inu Taishou war tot.


	15. Epilog

Tja, eigentlich sollte ich heute ja Geschenke bekommen, schließlich hab' ich Geburtstag, aber ich dachte mir, ich mach euch heut ne kleine Freude und stelle das letzte Kapitel von „Otome" on.

Ich würd mich natürlich über jeden kleinen Kommi freuen, aber ich befürchte beinahe, dass ich nur Morddrohungen bekomme

**Epilog**

Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Ich konnte meinen Meister nicht vor dem Tod beschützen, aber wenigstens konnte ich seinen Tod rächen.

Niemals wird irgendwer vergessen, was damals passierte. Ich, Tensaiga, dass Schwert, das einhundert Tode wieder zum Leben erwecken kann und nie geschnitten hat, tötete Kujo. Es wird das erste und auch das letzte Mal sein, dass Blut meine Klinge beschmutzt hat.

Ich tat es für meinen Meister. Meinen toten Meister, der mich, Tensaiga hasste, da ich nicht töten konnte.

Seine Tochter ist mächtig- für eine Halbdämonin. Vielleicht …

Nun, der Tod war noch nie ein Hindernis für mich. Vielleicht kann ich meinen Meister doch noch retten. Mit der Hilfe dieser Halbdämonin.

Wer weiß …

Für mich, Tensaiga, ist nichts endgültig.

Nicht einmal der Tod.

„_I never thought one day you'd be gone,_

_away forever more_

_No one can say, no one could explain_

_why you were taken_

_Oh where are you now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Block out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Eaxh time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why_

_Tell me it's true, tell me there's something more_

_Another time for love_

_One day I'll know, one day I'll be there_

_Will you be waiting?_

_Oh where you are now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Block out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Eaxh time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why_

_Try to stop asking why ... yeah ..._

_Oh where you are now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Block out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Eaxh time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why, why_

_Try to say my goodbye."_

(The Corrs- Goodbye)

END


End file.
